Amelia - the beginning
by Aiphira
Summary: Twins were forbidden in the Royal Family. So, what if Lelouch had a twin that was hidden from birth, had slightly different goals and ways to achieve them? A different mindset? Was actually preparing to change the world, not just one empire? Had surprising allies? And didn't get along with her actual blood-siblings? [Rated T for safety and the future.]


**[A/N]**

 **Okay, so: this is a new story and sort-of an experiment. I had this idea in my head for a _very_ long time and this chapter was done about a year ago, I just decided that I will put this as a test-drive, to see if I should put my thoughts about this story that I had for so long into words and turn it into a story or should I just let it continue on in my head (no matter the come-back, there will definitely be one more chapter after this one, since I have started on it long-ago). So, I edited it a bit and here it is! I just am not sure anyone will like it/be interested in it. By the way, sorry for the shitty summary and the not-that-great title - as you can tell, not that good at them!**

 **I will tell you in advance: I am sorry if there are any grammar mistakes or sentences that sound weird, since English is not my first language and warn you about the fighting scenes - I am not that great with them. Another thing I should warn you about is that I do not have a time-table for new chapters - I have one that is underway, but can't give you a certain time of when it will be released.**

 **I would also very much like for you to give me your honest opinion of the writing and the start of the story. Is it good? Is it bad? Should I continue it? Do you like it? Do you have any suggestions? Etc... It would really help, so, thank you in advance!**

 **Some of the things I should mention before we start: people will probably (certainly) may and/or will be OOC. It may not specifically show a lot in this chapter, but, continuing on, you will notice it. So, be warned! I also don't know a lot about tech stuff and the like, so, Google research and results to the rescue! Another thing regarding the children of the Royalty - twins were forbidden/never allowed in the Royal Family. Why? Simply because there were twins in Britannia's history before the ban, of course, but they always brought ruin and a lot of people died around them, so, twins were banned as they bring "bad luck". When twins are born, one is killed while the other one has to live with either knowing or not knowing about it. Because of that, any twins that were in the Royal Family in the original story? One half of the twins is gone. Long-story short: I added/changed it for my own purposes since this is a fan fiction of Code Geass.**

 **Summary: Twins were forbidden in the Royal Family. So, what if Lelouch had a twin that was always hidden, had slightly different goals and ways to achieve them? A different mindset - in some ways, better than Lelouch's? Was actually preparing to change the world for the better, not just one Empire and not just peace-related? Had surprising allies? Didn't get along that well with her actual blood-siblings, Lelouch and Nunnally? Did the research - literally and figuratively?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't and never will own Code Geass and/or any of the copyrighted stuff used in the story. On with the show!**

* * *

 **A.T.B. DECEMBER 5th, 2000**

In the Royal Hospital there was a lot of activity. Outside the hospital stood many reporters who wanted to get a few words or take some shots of what was happening inside, and guards, who didn't let anyone inside or even closer than 20 meters into the hospital. Some were excited, while some were angry or didn't even care. However, this was an important moment for the Imperial Family. Why? Because Marianne vi Britannia, the fifth wife of the 98th Emperor of Britannia Charles zi Britannia, was giving birth, and it's been a while since someone outside has heard something.

Why some people don't care or are even angry at this event? Simply because Marianne vi Britannia is a commoner by birth, which caused her to earn the jealousy of other Imperial wives and some of the nobles. However, not everyone feels like that. Some family members, who aren't to her related by blood, respect and admire Empress Marianne, such as Cornelia, who idolized her since a few years back. Some not-family members support her as well - for example, the Ashford Foundation.

She is an aesthetically beautiful woman, sweet and kind hearted with a rebellious spirit. She is also a former Knight of Six and Two, respectfully. And, right now, the same woman has just finished giving birth to twins - one a girl, the other a boy. She was happy, but also saddened, because she knew that one could not be with them.

"What shall you name them, Marianne?" Charles asked, because he was with her while she was giving birth, which was a surprise for everyone except Marianne, seeing as he didn't attend any of his other children's births.

"I will name him Lelouch and her Amelia." She replied weakly while holding the two new-borns. "Lelouch vi Britannia and Amelia vi Britannia." She whispered and added as an after-thought. "How long in line will they be?"

"One of them will be seventeenth in line to the Imperial Throne, while the other will have to go. You know that." He stated, almost with no emotion.

"No. I will have them both, no matter what you say, Charles."

"Don't talk nonsense. You know that these twins will only bring bad luck."

"Bad luck? I don't care about luck. I will have them both."

"No, you won't." He answered her firmly.

"Charles, look .. Okay, one can be known by the everyone - everyone will know about that one, while the other will be a secret - almost no one will know about that one except you, me, the ones who live in the Aries Villa and maybe - _maybe_ \- some of the teenagers who we know won't say anything, okay?"

"Marianne .."

"Charles, I will have them both. No matter what you say. I will find a way."

After that, there was a short pause and the Emperor finally replied. "Fine. Have it your way. But the one who stays will have little if none interaction with the outside world and will rarely, on special occasions, be able to go outside. Understood?"

"Of course. I knew you would see it my way, Charles." Marianne smiled a grateful smile.

On that day, two different demons were born - Amelia vi Britannia, unofficially eighteenth in the line to the Imperial Throne and the fourth Princess of the Imperial Family, and Lelouch vi Britannia, seventeenth in the line to the Britannian Imperial Throne and the eleventh Prince of the Britannian Imperial Family.

* * *

 **AMELIA, 6 YEARS OLD**

It's been 6 years since the birth of the twins. As said, Lelouch was always at the public places, going out with Marianne and with his siblings. Amelia, however, always stayed in doors, never going anywhere and interacting only with the guards, staff (some of them), her mother, Lelouch, Nunnally, Cornelia and Euphie when she comes to visit and Shcneizel. With Shcneizel, it's mostly to play/learn chess. When there's no one to talk to, she just reads books, because she just recently learned how to properly read and understand those books, which, for a child that age, is pretty impressive.

While Lelouch would go out with other people - nobles, mostly - to parties and other stuff, he became arrogant, very naive and, even though he has a good mind, he never puts it to good use. Amelia, however, knew of the true world, even though she never got out of the Villa. Since she had time, when she wasn't talking to someone, playing a little (well, she is a child), she spent her time reading. Most of the things were related to science, while others to history and some of them to war-related things. In other words, she put her mind to use.

Right now, however, she was talking with her mother.

"Mother, why can't I go out? Not even for a little bit?" Her mother just crouched down to her level.

"Amy, it's for your own good." Amy was her nickname, and they always say that when she asks that question. "One day, you'll understand. But, for now, just stay inside, like always. Okay?" It's not like she has any other option. The guards, even though she befriended most of them - if not all - already, they still didn't let her out.

"Okay, mother .."

"Good. Now, let's go downstairs. Your farther is here." Her mother said with a confused face, because she didn't know what he wanted. Amelia only blinked.

"Father? What is he doing here?" Don't get her wrong, she loved her father. Even though they didn't really seem eye-to-eye, and she didn't really see him much (as she can remember, only a few times in her 6 years), but she got along with him better than Lelouch could.

"I don't know, sweetie. Let's go. Don't want to keep him waiting." With that, they went downstairs.

When they got there, the Emperor stood in all his glory. He, personally, liked Amelia more than Lelouch, because she seemed more collected, not as arrogant as Lelouch and put her mind to use while learning, rather than doing stupid things. However, he couldn't do anything about it now, for if he let her existence known, there would be a lot of resistance from the nobles and his other wives, which would be a very big hindrance to their plans.

When he saw them both, he first looked at Marianne and nodded. Then, he looked to Amelia. She resembled her mother and had some of his features. She had his violet eyes and ebony hair. She also seemed to be more athletic than Lelouch, even if they were twins and she didn't go out. He crouched down to her level and, for the surprise of everyone present (Marianne, Amelia and Knight of One), opened his arms for Amelia as an open invitation for a hug. With a surprised and confused face, it only took her about two seconds to respond – to get a warm feeling, give a little smile for a few seconds, walk up to him and hug him while he hugged her back.

"Hello, Amelia."

"Hello, father."

"What did I tell you last time we saw each other about calling me father?"

"You told me to call you the Emperor when servants are present. But, there is only you, me, mother and Lord Waldstein here present, is it not, father?" He just smiled a little. She was truly an interesting one.

"Indeed." He released her and stood up. "Today, I wanted to spend some time with you, Marianne. And Amelia, I have something to tell you which I think you might like." He looked at her and she looked curiously back. What he also liked about her is that she didn't have any fear in her eyes - never, in all her 6 years. Even his 20 year old and 4 year old children looked at him with fear, while she didn't have any and she was 6 years old!

"What is it?"

"As you know, you can not go out of the Villa, not even a step outside." At that, she looked saddened a bit. "However, I am letting you go out. But, only to the garden, not anywhere else." Her response - squealing in delight and hugging him briefly, but as tightly as a six-year old could.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Also, Lord Waldstein will be helping you train, if you want. He will help you learn self-defence among other things. Do you accept?" She looked even more happier at that. If anything, she and Bismarck got along pretty well.

"Of course! Oh, only if Lord Waldstein agrees." She looked at him and Bismarck smiled.

"Of course, Princess, I agree."

* * *

 **AMELIA, 8 YEARS OLD**

At 8 years old, she was pretty impressive. She knew a lot about science, tactics and other things. In chess, only Schneizel can beat her, and even though she has a tough time with Lelouch, she usually wins against him (unless he's too upset and she lets him win). She also was pretty strong her age, having gone - and still going - under the instructions of Lord Waldstein. They train at least once a week, and she does exercises by herself every day. They also started learning with a prototype-Knightmare, which she learned pretty easily.

Her personality also changed, which is to be expected, while growing up. She learned to sometimes hide her true feelings and just go with what some people want when they are around her. Sometimes cheerful, sometimes sorrowful (when they deliver bad news to her), sometimes indifferent to anything, sometimes cold. The only one who could, so far, see through her, to her distaste, was Lelouch. He was able to see through her not all time, but about half the time.

As she was walking down the stairs, she wanted to know who had come to visit. Marianne called her downstairs and said someone was here to meet her. She was pretty surprised, because no one really was allowed to knew about her.

When she came downstairs, she saw four people: Marianne - her mother, Cornelia - her half sister, Guilford - Cornelia's Knight, and an unidentified woman.

Said woman turned to her and smiled.

"Hello, Amy."

"Hi .. ?" Amelia looked to her half sister questionably, and said sister sighed.

"This is Nonette Enneagram. We are studying together and she is the future Knight of Rounds."

"Knight of Rounds?" Amelia asked in the same cold voice that she used to strangers.

"Yes."

Amelia turned to her mother.

"Why did you want me here? Aren't I supposed to stay in the Villa so that people wouldn't know of me?" Her mother's smile dropped into a sad one at this and was about to answer, when Nonette cut in.

"Jeeze, what did you do to this child? She can't even be allowed to meet other people?"

Amelia turned to her.

"I'm sorry Ms. Enneagram, but -"

"No buts! Also, call me Nonette." She said with a friendly smile and Amelia dropped her cold facade, changing into a friendly one, thinking that she can trust her.

"Okay, Nonette. You can call me Amelia or Amy, whichever you prefer, then."

"Amy it is then!" She then turned to Cornelia. "She is even friendlier than you, Nelly. Can't you learn from her?"

"Nelly?"

"That's what I call her! Cornelia sounds too formal, don't you think?"

"I agree. Nelly sounds way better." Cornelia just turned to playfully glare at her half sister. Nonette just went to Amelia and took her in her arms.

"I think we'll get along pretty well, Amy." Said child just giggled in response.

"I think so too, Nette."

"Nette?"

"Well, if you call Cornelia Nelly, me Amy, then it's only fair that you get called something simpler, too, no?" Nonette just grinned.

* * *

 **AMELIA, 10 YEARS OLD**

Amelia was on her way to meet her mother, when she stumbled upon her and what looked like a guard and her half sister, Cornelia. When she saw an unfamiliar face, she put on her cold demeanor.

"Cornelia. Mother." They just nodded at her, already used to it. The guard just looked uncomfortable under her gaze.

"Amelia, this will be a new guard at this place. His name is Jeremiah Gottwald."

"I see." Then, after a brief pause, asked. "Is he trustworthy?" Her mother answered.

"Of course."

"Is he able? Any good?" The guard looked more uncomfortable under the aura she emitted and the questions she was asking. This time, both her sister and mother answered.

"Yes."

Amelia just turned in the guards direction and asked a question that shocked all of them.

"Can you answer a simple question? Where does your loyalty lie?"

"Amelia .. !" Said girl just waved her half sister off.

"Just answer me." The guard just swallowed and answered.

"My loyalty lies with Britannia."

Amelia just narrowed her eyes.

"Yes, but to whom. We all know that people always say that their loyalties lie with the country they are serving, but they also have someone who they are sworn to protect and follow, no matter the cost and where-ever they are." Everyone looked shocked at this. "So, to whom do your loyalties lie, Jeremiah Gottwald?" She knew if his answer would be a lie or the truth. Even with little interaction, she knew when - mainly military - people lied. Said person just kneeled.

"My loyalty lies with the vi Britannia's, your Highness." She just looked at him and, after a few seconds, satisfied with his answer, softened and smiled.

"I see. Thank you then, Jeremiah Gottwald. I think we'll get along pretty well."

* * *

Amelia stood next to her brother, Lelouch, looking at their mother's corpse and Nunnally's body under her in horror.

They couldn't believe their mother, the fifth wife of the Emperor, was just killed in one of the most guarded places in all of Britannia.

After that, all that followed were the twins screams.

* * *

Amelia was taken by some of the guards with Lelouch in her room and they locked the doors. Outside the door, there were many guards.

There were reporters outside the Villa, guards and medics inside the Villa, but Lelouch and Amelia didn't care. While they hold each other for dear life and cried, all they cared about was their sister Nunnally and their mother.

* * *

 **NONETTE ENNEAGRAM POV**

I still can't believe that Marianne died. I can't imagine how Amy must feel right now, not to mention Nelly, Lelouch too .. Even Nunnally got hurt. Heard she won't be able to walk again.

I just came back from visiting Amy, god I can't believe what it did to her .. She became so distant, barely talked .. I will do everything that I can to ensure that she would be fine. I don't want to lose her, she's like my own sister ..

* * *

 **ARIES VILLA**

After some days, it was reported that the terrorists attacked, killed Marianne vi Britannia and crippled Nunnally vi Britannia. Amelia knew better. No terrorist could infiltrate the Villa. The only other possibility, and more likely, was that someone from the family attacked them. However, who?

She just learned a few hours ago that Nunnally could never walk again and she couldn't see. Right now, she cursed her inability to leave the Villa. She couldn't even go see her sister, for Christ's sake!

* * *

About a week now passed. There were still no news. The Villa felt hollow, drained of life. Amelia never left her room. Her brother always came to her room rather than his own. Cornelia also came to visit her with Euphie. Milly, who she met only a couple of times, also came. Nonette, too, apparently dropped everything and came to visit her as much as she could. What surprised Amelia was that Nonette didn't have that playful look and glint in her eyes, only concern and sadness. Guinevere visited Amelia a few times, too. How did she know about her? One time, she accidentally saw her while visiting the Villa and, even though she hates other Royal Families, Amelia somehow grew on Guinevere and intrigued her. To Guinevere, Amelia was one of the only ones that she considered a sister. Bismarck also came one time, however brief that was.

Today, however, she learned that the investigation was dropped yesterday and that Lelouch requested an audience with the Emperor. Amelia was frightened. This could only mean that something bad will happen, because Lelouch was frustrated and that meant a bad ending.

However, whatever bad ending she expected, she didn't expect what came after. About an hour later, she learned that her, Lelouch and Nunnally were banished from the country to Japan to be used as political hostages for the Sakuradite conflict. They were leaving in a few days.

* * *

 **CHARLES ZI BRITANNIA POV**

I didn't want to banish those three. Especially Amelia. She would have been a good asset to Britannia, but I couldn't risk the chance. I knew that if she stayed here, V.V. would just kill her like Marianne. It was the best choice.

I hoped that at least Amelia didn't die. But, even if she did, eventually, she will come back if our plan worked. Just like everyone else, including Marianne.

* * *

 **KURURUGI ESTATE, AMELIA'S POV**

We finally climbed the steps up to the front of the Kururugi Estate, where we will be residing from now on for god knows how long. Since Lelouch was - pathetically - barely able to climb all the stairs by himself, I helped Nunnally up the stairs with her wheelchair.

Only when I was sure Nunnally was sitting comfortably, I noticed that there were people standing in front of us, a good distance away.

There was a boy my and Lelouch's age, wearing some sort of robe and standing in front on the side of a man, who was wearing a plain white shirt and grey pants. Behind that man's leg hid a girl, a little younger than us, with blue hair - also wearing a robe. On the side stood an old man, wearing an old robe. What is with these people and robes?

Suddenly, the boy yelled.

"What are you doing here, Britannian's?" After he said that, he started running towards us - specifically, Lelouch.

He jumped in the air and was ready to kick Lelouch, who still looked angry. I jumped in front of my brother holding up my own leg and kicking the boys leg away. I could tell that took him by surprise. However, he quickly recovered. When he landed, he started coming at us again and I just narrowed my eyes and took my stance.

He started a series of hits and kicks which I barely blocked. I saw a chance and hit him in the shoulder and he hissed in pain, but started coming again. When I could barely block him, the younger man started talking.

"Enough, Suzaku!" Of course, he said it in Japanese. It was my first time hearing someone else talking in Japanese except for myself while I was reading books and learning the language. "They are guests, so treat them accordingly."

The boy just scowled at me.

"This isn't over yet."

"You bet it isn't." Apparently, I surprised everyone because I answered him in Japanese.

"Now, I think some introductions are needed." The old man started. "My name is Taizo Kirihara. The young man that you just sparred with is Suzaku Kururugi." Sparred? Yeah, right. If I didn't do anything, he would have beat us up! "And this girl," He put an arm on her head. "is Sumeragi Kaguya."

"I am Genbu Kururugi. Welcome to the Kururugi Estate." Huh, someone's got an attitude. None the less, I think we should also introduce ourselves. It's only polite.

"My name is Amelia vi Britania, behind me is Lelouch vi Britannia, my twin, and our sister Nunnally vi Britannnia." I said. "Thank you for your kindness." The boy - Suzaku - just scoffed.

"Kindness? You are here as hostages as I heard." Genbu just scowled at him.

"Suzaku! Stop talking like that!"

Nunnally started trembling a little bit because of the shouting.

"Brother .." She said and Lelouch went to her side immediately and started whispering gentle words. Of course they would be closer than I would to either of them. I was barely able to go out of the house, while they were almost always together.

"Don't worry, Nunnaly, it's going to be fine .."

Suzaku also noticed what was happening and had a confused look on his face. I guess he's sharp. The old man, Taizo, started talking.

"You there, girl." He said looking at me.

"Hai?"

"How do you know our language?" He asked curiously. Should I tell them the truth .. ? Eh, I guess so. No harm in that. I also answered in Japanese, even knowing that my siblings didn't understand it yet.

"Since I could never leave the house, I always stayed in my room and spent most of my time reading and studying. That's why I know three different languages right now - English, Japanese and Hindi."

They seemed surprised at this. The girl, Kaguya, and Suzaku just looked at me with .. pity?

"Don't look at me like that." That just got the boy confused.

"Like what?"

"Like you're pitying me. I don't want anyone to pity me, got it? I've lived that way all my life and I liked it." Of course, that was a complete lie, but they didn't need to know that.

Suddenly, the girl ran towards me and hugged me.

"Oh, you poor thing .." I was being _pitied_ , of all things, by a girl younger than me?

"I said stop it!" I pried the girl away. Lelouch just looked guilty for something while Nunnally spoke in a little broken Japanese, which surprised even me.

"We are really grateful that you let us stay with you, even though we are .. hostages .."

This time, Genbu replied, in English.

"Don't worry about it." Taizo looked at me again.

"Say, Amelia."

"Yes?"

"You seem fit and strong. Do you want to train with Suzaku under Todoh?"

"Todoh?"

"Yes. He is our General. So, do you?" Hmm .. That might be interesting and useful. Maybe I'll learn some new techniques.

"Of course. I would be honored." I then straightened up and bowed to him a little, which, as I read, was a show of respect in Japanese. This just amused him.

* * *

It's been a day since we arrived. We weren't really given the best of places to stay at, but at least we weren't sleeping out in the streets. Lelouch slept with Nunnally, and I slept alone. I was kind of used to it, since I always slept alone. I also always wanted to see the world outside the house, but, really? This was not the experience that I wanted ..

Apparently, today, General Todoh was returning to stay for some time. In that time, he would train me and Suzaku. I heard he will even try to train Lelouch. Oh, that will be fun to watch! Because, if even the Knight of One, Bismarck Waldstein, couldn't help Lelouch - I wonder how the General will react!

"Amelia!" I heard Suzaku's voice calling me.

"Hai?"

"Todoh is here and he wants to meet you." He said excitedly. What the .. ? He totally changed his attitude since yesterday!

"What does he want with my sister?" So now Lelouch is acting all brotherly ..

"None of your business, Britannian!" Or, maybe, not .. "Come on, let's go!" Or maybe I wasn't .. He just grabbed my arm and started running.

"Hey! Let go!"

"Follow me!" He let go of my arm and started running, me running after him.

Eventually, he stopped - which means I also stopped - in front of a man that looked a little too serious to my liking.

"Suzaku."

"Todoh." The man, Todoh, then turned his head to me. If I wasn't used to those kind of glares already (mainly from some of the guards at the Villa when I tried to leave or did some pranks on them), I would have flinched.

"And who are you?"

"I am Amelia vi britannia, General Todoh." I bowed to him a little and he just studied me for a while.

"Call me Todoh. Now, I hear you want to train with Suzaku?" Said boy just looked at me excitedly.

"Yes, if that is alright with you, sir."

"Huh, you don't act like the others." Others?

"Others, sir?"

"The other Britannian's. They act all arrogantly, while you don't."

"It may have something to do with not being able to interact with many people, sir. Or mainly because I consider all people the same, because we are all human beings. If given the chance, even some of the lowest of the commoners could outsmart and beat some of the royals. Of course, that is only my opinion, sir." Todoh just smiled a little at my answer.

"Good answer. Now, you both, start running around the house until I tell you otherwise."

"Hai!" We both replied and started running.

We ran around about four times, which was much, considering how big the house was. I was about to stop to rest, not really able to do it anymore, when Todoh stopped us.

"Enough. Rest." We both just collapsed on the ground and Todoh walked away.

"Is that .. gonna happen .. a lot .. ?" I was barely able to gasp out the question.

"Y .. Yeah .. a lot .."

Great. Just great ..

After about thirty minutes, we got called again.

"Suzaku! Amelia!" We turned to see Todoh standing a few feet away from us. "I want to see you two sparring now, since I don't know you're strength, girl."

We got into our own positions. He jumped in the air and wanted to do a some sort of spin-kick, but I quickly rolled out of his way. When he barely landed, I started running towards him and tried to kick him. He just grabbed my right leg and started to spin me towards the side. When he was about to release me, I used my left leg to catch his arm in the middle. He also let go of my right leg, which was a pretty bad idea. I captured the other end of his arm with my right leg and was about to put him in a lock, but when I was about to put my left leg on his neck, he suddenly jumped and - somehow - kicked me in the stomach. Don't ask why, I don't even understand it.

I dropped to the ground and was barely able to avoid his leg, which was aimed at my chest. I rolled out of his way and quickly stood up. We were about to run towards each other again.

"Stop!" We both stopped and turned to Todoh. "Good. Really good. We will begin your training in a few hours." With that, he turned around and left. A pretty strange man, if you asked me ..

"You were pretty good!" Suzaku suddenly exclaimed.

"Yeah, but you were still better." I groaned a little bit in pain and held my stomach, which still hurt from his kick. "What are you made out of, to be able to kick me in that position?" I joked but groaned a little bit again. Damn, that hurt!

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do it really hard." Why was he looking like that? Didn't he hate us, Britannian's? "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah .. I'll be fine." He didn't look convinced. "Look, if I lay down for ten minutes, it will go away. It's not the first time."

"Not the first time? How could someone let a Princess get injured?" What? "If someone did that, wouldn't the guards kill them or arrest them?" Oh, so he was talking about that ..

"Well, it was from my mentor - so to speak, the Knight of One, if you heard of him. Bismarck Waldstein."

"Knight of One?"

"Yeah. There are 12 positions and he is the Emperor's personal Knight."

"Wow .."

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

It's been a few days after that, and let me just tell you - it was hell, as dubbed by Lelouch. He, too, had to train with us. Of course, he didn't last long. It was mostly me and Suzaku.

In those few days, Suzaku was starting to get friendly with Nunnally and Lelouch. Of course, I still spent most time with him since we were training and not with my siblings, but I didn't mind much. Suzaku and Nunnally got along pretty well. I mean, not even I could resist her. She was always gentle and kind.

Today, when Suzaku and I went to the dojo - it was what they called the place where we mainly trained - Todoh was sitting on his legs (like, as I learned, all the Japanese sat) with three sword-looking wooden objects in front of him.

"Todoh-sensei." We greeted him.

"Suzaku. Amelia." He greeted us back. "Today, you will start learning how to use swords." Swords? Aren't they just wood? Todoh must have seen my confused expression because he explained. "These are bamboo-swords. We don't use real swords in practice."

"I see .." Bismarck wanted me to learn how to use swords, but we never got that part, since I was banished. He gave one to me and one to Suzaku and took one for himself.

"Now, let's tart."

After that, I finally agreed with Lelouch - this was hell.

* * *

 **A.T.B. AUGUST 10, 2010**

Me, Suzaku and Lelouch ran. We were running around the woods just outside the Kururugi Estate. Me and Suzaku ran up and climbed on the small cliff, but Lelouch had difficulties.

"Can you help me up?" He extended one hand, which Suzaku took, and I took his other and we helped him up. Then, we saw some shadows.

"Huh?"

When we turned, we saw what we really didn't expect - there were planes, military ones, flying over the waters towards the land. And there were many, many of them. It only meant one thing - Japan was being invaded and we were cast aside.

* * *

 **SOME TIME LATER - GENERAL POV**

It was some time since the war started, and everyone got the sad news. The vi Britannia's were officially dead. Guinevere didn't come out of her own room for a few days, but when she finally came out, she was three times colder than usual and it seemed her hatred for the Japanese was at insane levels. Cornelia threw herself into work while hiring people to try and find her siblings. Nonette, it seemed, lost some of her fun demeanor and after some days of locking herself in her room, came back and put herself to work, too, but everyone could tell that she had changed and what no-one knew was that she was putting up a front most of the time. Schneizel, to the outside world, looked cool-headed and normal. What the others didn't know, though, that he was silently crying himself to sleep at night. **(A/N I know, sounds VERY OOC, but let's say that he was very sad, too, and cried for a few weeks or so)**

* * *

 **AMELIA's POV**

It was about a month later. Only a month. That's all it took for Britannia to fully take control of Japan. Japan held itself pretty good in the war, but when Britannia exposed the Knightmare's, there's little Japan could do.

Right now, we were walking through many corpses and destroyed buildings. What was once a beautiful country was turned into nothing but ruins.

Lelouch was carrying Nunnally. Even when I offered to carry her, he refused. Suzaku was looking around with a horrified expression. Lelouch was looking ahead with a determined face. I was just looking indifferent, because I didn't really care anymore.

"What is this strange smell?" Nunnally asked. It was good that she couldn't see right now, because she would have been more traumatised than before.

"It's nothing Nunnally. We are just walking through a dumpster right now." I said in a gentle tone. She nodded and Lelouch looked with a grateful expression on his face.

"Suzaku, come on. We have to get going." Lelouch said to him. I looked back, and saw that he was a few steps behind us. I guess this is a little too much for him. He started crying.

"Lelouch, I .." Lelouch just moved closer to Suzaku, and Nunnally put her hand on his cheek.

"My mother taught me that a warm touch is good for tears. Do you think it's true?" I also put my arm on his shoulder. He looked at us and started wiping his face.

* * *

It was a few days after that. Lelouch sought the help of the Ashford family. He wanted to hide our real identities and I agreed with him. However, it was sad that Suzaku couldn't come with us.

Right now, Nunnally was in one of the two cars. Suzaku sat on a stone with me next to him. Lelouch stood in front of us, a few steps ahead of us.

"Lelouch, Amelia .." My twin started talking and we turned to him. I couldn't see his face, but I guessed what expression he was showing. "I swear, you both, so help me .. I will one day .. Obliterate Britannia!"

* * *

 **[A/N]**

 **Okay, whew! That was a ride, huh? However, that is just the start/prologue. Still, I wonder, what do you think? Did you like it or not?**

 **Regarding some of the things that I think I need some explaining on... As you can tell, she is more physically fit and, at this point, a little more intelligent than Lelouch. The reason? Well, imagine - he was a prince and a kid, who had a lot of arrogance and didn't do a lot of research/learning. Of course, he did do it - otherwise, he wouldn't be a 'genius' in the original story, but not as much as Amelia. Who, might I remind you what you just read, was locked in the Villa all of her life, up to this points, and had a looot of free time. So, she learned.**

 **Anyway, please, ask any questions and give me your honest opinions on this! And don't forget to fav. and follow if you liked it!**

 **So, for now, cya! *waves nervously smiling***


End file.
